The event-based computation paradigm has grown in importance for enterprises. For example, many business applications and system control applications can be developed based on event-based computation. Generally, event processing applications receive events, analyze the events, and output results (e.g., proposed actions) based on the analysis of the events.
Some event sources produce a stream of events. When an event having an incorrect payload is produced, another event with the correct payload may be subsequently produced, effectively “overwriting” the earlier incorrect event. Because the frequency of events, and by extension the frequency of error-correcting events, may be random, event processing systems generally wait for a subsequent event before processing a prior event. By waiting for a subsequent event, the event processing system may be able to verify that it is operating on the “correct” payload. However, this waiting process may introduce undesirable latency in the event processing system.